


Johnlock Soulmate AU

by AlexNoelFieldingFan



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Soulmate AU, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-15 02:00:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18488989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexNoelFieldingFan/pseuds/AlexNoelFieldingFan
Summary: Sherlock's doesn't believe in this shit. It's common knowledge that the words on your arm are the first words your soulmate speaks to you, but Sherlock doesn't need a soulmate. And Mycroft knows it. So nothing could annoy Sherlock more than when his brother forces him to an event where people try to find their soulmate. But there might be more to this than Sherlock was expecting.





	Johnlock Soulmate AU

**Author's Note:**

> This might not be good please don't judge. I'm not very good at writing Sherlock's voice but I'll try my best. Plus I don't actually ship Sherlolly because Johnlock all the way but I don't care I'm putting it in there anyway.

Sherlock was sat at home, absent-mindedly plucking on his violin, when he heard the post drop. It shocked him out of his meditations, and he looked up, startled. Stumbling slightly out of his chair after a long stretch of fatigue he rifled through the post, praying for a case. Alas, he was out of luck. Bills, bills, spam, and finally... a letter. A letter in familiar handwriting. This was not a case.

Sherlock, (no 'dear', of course)   
It has not escaped my attention that it was your birthday recently, mostly because Mother has forced me to buy you a present. You will find it enclosed in the envelope with this letter. I'm sure you will enjoy it immensely.   
Mycroft.

He hadn't noticed anything else in the envelope but on closer inspection there was a ticket in there, along with a small scrap of paper. On it was written 'I will know if you have gone and I will tell Mother if you haven't.' Damn it. Flipping over the ticket, he saw an invitation to one of those events where people tried to find their soulmate. Damn him, more like. Even if he were looking for that, and they both knew that he wasn't, these things are idiotic. The number of people in the world, and the number of people at one of those, the odds are tiny. And yet he had to go.

His hand reached up towards his arm thinking about this. He didn't need to see it, he knew what it said. 'Oh, yeah, me too I guess. Sorry.' Not very romantic, but the tattoo always confused him. If there were some words there, surely he would meet them? And he was never interested in that sort of thing. He wasn't asexual, as many people seemed to think he was. He had fallen in love before, it was unavoidable. Simple chemistry. But he always avoided acting on it. Even with Molly, however much it hurt her. He didn't like hurting her, but being with a man who didn't want to be with her would hurt her more. At least that's what he told himself.

Looking again at the ticket, he saw it was for tomorrow. Mycroft must know he didn't have any cases on. Damn that bastard of a brother.


End file.
